Family Ties
by Duochanfan
Summary: A fic in response to the Mounted Empires A Christmas Craker Fic Challenge, Tweleve drabbles shwoing the life of Harry and Lucius in the days leading up to Christmas Day


Christmas Cracker Fic Challenge  
Title: Family Ties  
Author: Duochan-the-Mpregfan  
Rating: Rated(slightly)  
Pairing: Lucius/Harry  
Beta: ShaeLynn  
Summary: Twelve Drabbles of Harry and Severus and the days leading up to Christmas.  
This fic is in response to The Mounted Empire's A Christmas Cracker Fic Challenge.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I make no money of doing fanfiction.On with the fic!

**On the first day of Christmas, **

**My true love sent to me, A partridge in a pear tree.**

Lucius handed Harry a glass of Merlot and sat down next to his young lover. "May this Christmas be a happy one," Lucius said as he raised his glass.

"To family and friends," Harry toasted as he clinked his glass to Lucius'.

They took a drink of the Merlot and snuggled down together on the couch. Lucius took Harry's glass and put it on the end table. He pulled Harry on top of him and kissed the young man. "Let's start the season off on the right." He smirked, slipping his hand underneath Harry's shirt. Harry responded with a kiss.

**On the second day of Christmas, **

**My true love sent to me, Two turtle doves,**

Harry sat in the lounge chair. He green eyes a little sad and melancholy as he watched the flicker of the fire. His mind going to the past, and Christmas' at Hogwarts and the one he had with Sirius, the only one he had with Sirius.

Lucius walked over the young man and sat on the arm of the chair, placing an arm around Harry's shoulder. "What you thinking about?" he asked.

"People that aren't with us anymore to celebrate Christmas."

"What about the ones still with us to celebrate. Think of them," he suggested as he kissed Harry's head.

**On the third day of Christmas, **

**My true love sent to me, Three French hens.**

Harry had trimmed down the Christmas tree; it was too big to go in to the living room. He levitated it into the room, smiling as it finally went through the door without any trouble. "Lucius! We can decorate the tree now!" Harry called his lover, who was in the library again.

Lucius entered a few minutes later, bringing with him a few boxes full of tree decorations. "Why can't we just magic the decorations on to the tree?"

"More fun doing it the Muggle way," Harry told him, grabbing a bit of tinsel and wrapping it around his head.

**On the fourth day of Christmas, **

**My true love sent to me, Four calling birds.**

It was time for the Malfoy family dinner. Lucius' father, mother, and a number of brother and sisters still lived, though not many knew that. Harry took out Lucius' crisp new suit and then grabbed his from the wardrobe. Harry had been to two of these dinners and had found the rest of the Malfoy family welcoming.

"Draco said that he will meet us there," Lucius said as he walked into the room to get ready. "We'll be late if we don't hurry."

"Sorry, I'm still nervous around your mother, she's worse than Molly Weasley."

Lucius chuckled, "They are cousins."

**On the fifth day of Christmas, **

**My true love sent to me, Five golden rings.**

Harry had kicked the house elves out of the kitchen to take his mind off what Lucius' mother had said during dinner last night. Harry always felt calm while working in the kitchen.

"So this is where you are hiding. I wondered why the elves were tittering around, worried," Lucius said as he walked into the room.

"I enjoy cooking. I made your favourite," Harry said. He turned around and showed Lucius the cooling tray.

"Lovely, Apple Tart. Lets get some ice cream and enjoy it," Lucius said as Harry nodded and grabbed the ice cream so they could eat.

**On the sixth day of Christmas, **

**My true love sent to me, Six geese a-laying.**

The house elves had been decorating the hallways within the Manor. Though his parents were still alive, they lived on a smaller property. So Lucius, the eldest child, inherited the Manor. House elves Milly and Ixxy had just finished one hallway, decorating it with mistletoe.

They turned around and saw their two Masters standing underneath a sprig. "The Masters are happy, Ixxy," Milly smiled as she watched the two kiss.

"Yes, Milly, Ixxy can see," Ixxy said as, with a pop, the two happy house elves disappeared.

"House elves were spying again," Harry smiled as he watched the elves disappear.

**On the seventh day of Christmas, **

**My true love sent to me, Seven swans a-swimming.**

Harry and Lucius were having dinner. Lucius had asked the elves to make Harry his favourite, though Lucius had never had it before.

"Lucius, Shepards Pie is wonderful, very filling," Harry told him as the elves popped the meal in front of the two lovers.

"Are you sure this is edible?" Lucius asked as he poked the pie with his fork.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes, I am."

Lucius gave it one last poke before eating a little. "It's alright I suppose."

"I had to show the elves how to make it," Harry told him. "I love it."

**On the eighth day of Christmas, **

**My true love sent to me, Eight maids a-milking.**

Harry was exploring Malfoy Manor, as he was once again bored. Lucius had retreated to his office so he could finish his Ministry work. Harry walked into a room which had a snake etched on the door.

"Potter!" came a familiar snakey voice.

"Riddle?!" exclaimed Harry. He turned to the voice and saw the portrait of the irate dark lord.

Harry took the portrait off the wall and took it to Lucius' library. Lucius saw it and told Harry, "Want to destroy the idiot one last time." He smirked.

"Would be a pleasure," Harry said as he did just that.

**On the ninth day of Christmas, **

**My true love sent to me, Nine ladies dancing.**

Harry placed the last present he had wrapped in the small sack. "You know Lucius I feel like Santa Claus with a sack of presents."

Lucius snorted, "Wouldn't happen, too thin to be him. You are jolly enough at times though."

"Are you saying I am too thin?" Harry asked with a slight growl.

"No. Santa is fat. You, however, don't have an ounce of fat on your lithe little body," Lucius said trying to sooth his lover.

"Good," Harry smirked. "Well I better get these sent off." Harry got up and left the room to send off his presents.

**On the tenth day of Christmas, **

**My true love sent to me, Ten lords a-leaping.**

Harry lay on the couch. The tinkling of the doorbell sounded. Lucius smirked as he got up to answer it. Lucius let the people in and led them to the living room.

"Merry Christmas, Harry dear," came the motherly voice of Molly Weasley.

"Molly," Harry said as he got up and looked at the Weasley family and Hermione, standing there smiling at him. There were noticeable absences of Arthur, Percy and Ron, all had died during the war with Voldemort.

"They're staying the night so you've time to catch up," Lucius smiled as he saw the smile on Harry's face.

**On the eleventh day of Christmas, **

**My true love sent to me, Eleven pipers piping.**

The Weasleys and Hermione had gone and Harry was in the living room. The day with his family had been wonderful. He never had much opportunity to be with them. He walked over to where Lucius was sat in his favourite armchair and sat on the older wizard's lap.

"Thank you, Lucius, that meant so much to me," Harry said, eyes sparkling with happiness.

"You are welcome, my love, I know they mean a lot to you, they are your family. That will never change," Lucius said. He held the young wizard and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

**On the twelfth day of Christmas, **

**My true love sent to me, Twelve drummers drumming.**

Harry and Lucius had worked through their presents, from largest to smallest as Lucius had asked that they do it. "You have one last present to unwrap, Harry," Lucius said as he took the last small present out from under the tree and placed it into Harry's hands.

He unwrapped the present and opened the small box. His green eyes went wide and looked into Lucius grey eyes. "Lucius?" he questioned.

"Well, Harry, will you marry me?" Lucius asked. He took the ring from the box and knelt down.

"Yes." Harry squealed as Lucius placed the ring on his finger.

**Well this twelve days of Christmas is the one most people know. Hope you enjoyed this fic.**

**Hope you have enjoyed this one, review and tell me what you all think.**


End file.
